


Futurum Ignotum

by DragonDrawer



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Future Fic, Multi, possible alternate future
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:13:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22268491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonDrawer/pseuds/DragonDrawer
Summary: Years have passed since peace has been made in Xadia, and Callum decides to try and surprise his wife. But, of course, he's a self-sacrificing dumbass.Rated T for language mostly.
Relationships: Callum/Rayla (The Dragon Prince), Ethari/Runaan (The Dragon Prince), Lain/Tiadrin (The Dragon Prince)
Comments: 43
Kudos: 176





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is probably the fastest I've ever written anything, and I don't know if I'll write more... but I hope you guys like it XD
> 
> Inspired by "(if time is money then) i'll spend it all for you" by spiritypowers and wordswithdragons

When Lain came to he immediately collapsed in exhaustion. He could barely comprehend his own thoughts, focusing only on his breathing.

Taking in his surroundings, the elf took note that he wasn't anywhere he recognized. It didn’t appear to be the Storm Spire or Silvergrove, or _anywhere_ in Xadia for that matter. The architecture was far too blocky and, dare he think, _human_.

"I know you're probably disoriented, but you're safe."

The voice was distinctly male, but didn’t hold the authority one would expect. It was clear there was a strain in the voice too, considering the slight rasp it held. When Lain's eyes finally focused he saw the man standing before him. He was definitely human by looking at his apparel and lack of horns. His arms curiously held ancient mage runes, which made Lain double-take at the man’s rounded ears to confirm his heritage.

Before he could get a better look at him, the human was flung backwards onto the floor, causing the object in his hands to clatter to the floor. The elf flinched at the silver staff as the pink gem seemed to stare into his very soul.

"Filthy human! Where are we!? And where is the egg!? The sound of his wife jolted Lain into further coherency. Tiadrin was straddling the one who spoke to them, brandishing her sword up against his neck. The human seemed to have been shocked initially, but quickly gained his bearings.

"I'm friendly! I swear!" He attempted to hold his hands out in surrender, but when both elves flinched away, he drew them back. "We're in my study, in Xadia. The egg was- _is_ safe." He swallowed when neither of them relaxed. "And he's with Queen Zubeia. His name's Azymondias." The name of their queen had them raising their brows in surprise. "You guys have been... trapped for a _long_ time."

Tiadrin growled and hovered her blade closer. "No mind games, human." She hissed. "Who _are_ you?"

"C-Callum! I-I'm a mage!"

Lain unhooked his daggers from his sides, earning him a wide-eyed stare from the so-called _mage_. "You _dare_ call yerself a mage when ye use _dark magic_?" This statement had him flinching as though it were a physical blow.

"No! I promise you, I'm the good guy! I have every reason to hate dark magic as much you do, if not _more_ , but I had no _choice_! It was the only way to extract your souls from the coins." His head fell back with a sigh when the strength in his neck gave out. “Oh man, she’s gonna _murder_ me when she finds out. Never mind Runaa-"

Callum realized his slip just a little too late.

"You know Runaan?”

He scrambled to cover his blunder, forcing his upper body up with a jolt, earning a nick on his chin from the sword pressed there. “Uh, um, N-No! I for sure most definitely _don’t_ know anyone called-!” He stopped when both Tiadrin and Lain’s eyes narrowed. With another sigh, the mage shut his eyes in defeat. “Yes. Yes I do. We’ve got a… love-hate relationship going on, mostly hate. Ethari manages to have him act _civil_ when we’re in the same room, at least.”

“Ethari? How… how do you know these names?” Tiadrin was hesitant to ask, afraid of the possible answer “How many elves do ye _know_ , mage?”

Callum, realizing their fear, assured them, “As many that will call me their friend, which, admittedly, aren’t all that many now that I think about it.”

“ _Who_?” Lain hissed. “Who else do ye plan on putting in danger by _befriending_ , _mage_?”

“You’ve got it all wrong! The war is over. Humans and Xadia have been at peace for over a decade.” Both elves stiffened.

Again, Callum mentally slapped himself. Of _course_ telling them how much time had passed would scare them. He assumed they had no way of telling the time while in Viren’s _collection_. Through Runaan at least, he learnt that while they were semiconscious, they saw and heard nothing, only aware of their own being.

“Y-… you’re _lyin’_!” Tiadrin yelled, more in denial than anger. “If that’s true then that means we-…”

“You didn’t fail in your mission. You _saved_ the dragon prince. He’s back home now, just like he should be. I’m sure both he and the queen will forgive you. You fought off Viren as long as you could.”

“A _decade_ … Then…” Lain’s knees wobbled. “She’s all grown up by now…” Tears could be seen forming in his eyes. “If what yer sayin’ is true, we… _abandoned-”_ Beside him, Tiadrin also showed signs of regret.

As softly as he could, Callum told them, “Rayla doesn’t blame you. Not anymore at least.”

Hearing their daughter’s name broke their defenses. “But we _left_ her!”

“She understands more than anyone that Xadia needed to be defended first. And she knows you didn’t abandon your posts. That’s all she needed to know to forgive you.”

By now, Callum’s breathing was beginning to speed up and hitch uncontrollably. “ _Shit_.” He cursed, bringing a hand up to his chest. “I used too much.”

Seeing the human hunch over in pain, neither knew what to do.

“I really shouldn’t have done this alone…” He gasped when he lost feeling in his fingertips. Before he completely lost control of his limbs, he etched a moon rune in the air, surprising Tiadrin and Lain further.

“Nuntius subitus, Rayla.” The moment the rune was finished, his arm dropped limply to his side. “As much as I’d like to catch you up, I think I’m about to faint.”

And then he fell face first into the stone beneath them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations
> 
> Futurum Ignotum (Title) - Unknown Future
> 
> Nuntius subitus: Emergency Message


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. I got 20 comments within a day of posting O_O Thank you guys SO MUCH!! I'm honestly surprised so many of you liked my shitty writing XD I tend to be better with dialogue and not the actions considering I reuse words a lot pffft.
> 
> But here you go! Part 2! There WILL be a third part. I jut don't know how fast I can write it.

As members of the Dragonguard, they were true to their loyalty, ready to stand and fight when all others refuse or are unable to. They were disciplined and never showed fear. It was a similar code that they themselves held as Moonshadow Elves. However, in the short time they’d regained their bodies, this one man, this _human_ , had those very defenses cracked and on the verge of collapsing.

Not only had they found out that the dragon prince lives, but that they’d missed _so much_. If they were to believe the human currently taking a nap with a possible concussion, then a whole _decade_ was lost on them.

“I don’ even know what’s real anymore.”

“Lain…” Tiadrin’s ears were pulled back against her skull. “We don’ even know if he’s who he says he is. We can’t believe anythin’ until we get back to the Spire.”

Her counterpart, who was still wobbly on his legs, glanced back down at the mage. “And what’ll we do with ‘ _im_? Either way he _did_ get us free.”

She shook her head. “We can’t leave ‘im. And we can’t take ‘im with us.”

“Tia, I don’ think he’s pullin’ our leg. What enemy would risk himself by turning ‘is back on us? Even if he ain’t unconscious he’d still be an idiot for makin’ ‘imself vulnerable to attack.” He went to move to Callum’s side, his joined daggers still at the ready in case of any sudden movements.

“The way he spoke of Ethari and Runaan, even _Rayla_ , I don’ think he’d be able to _lie_ about that. Besides,” The male dragonguard pushed the mage’s face to the side with the dull side of his blade, revealing one of the concealed cuffs around his ear. “If tha’s what I think it is, then he has someone waitin’ for ‘im in Silvergrove. These have Ethari’s mark on them. I dinnae about you, but these are enough for me to trust ‘im.” 

“Ethari would never-!”

“You and I both know he _would_ if he considered this human a part of the village. There’s no reason e’d have been forced to do this. If you don’ trust the mage, fine, but I trust Ethari’s judgement.”

Tiadrin’s grip on her sword tightened, causing it to shake in the unsteady hold. Before she could get any words out, the double door entrance flung open with a bang. By instinct, the two fell into defensive positions next to each other, covering the other’s weak side.

What they saw though, had them frozen in shock. The elf that had entered was female, and clearly a Moonshadow variety, what with her purple markings and white hair. Midnight horns curved in an ’s’ pattern and held a set of cuffs at their bases. Her eyes grew when she saw the two of them and immediately went to pull out her butterfly knives, but stopped mid swing when recognition flickered across her features.

B-but you’re…”

She trailed off when the man by her feet groaned. “Sur- _p-r-i-s-e_.” The mage sounded as though someone was sitting on his ribcage and forcing the air out of his chest.

“Callum!” Though she kept her eyes on the two others, she rushed over to kneel by the man’s side. “Callum! What did you _do_?!” With one hand she poked and prodded to see where he might’ve been injured. “What happened!?”

Though he still didn’t move, he mumbled, completely delirious. “But Rayla, I don’t _want_ the cactus juice…” Rayla sighed angrily and forced herself to ignore the sharp gasps from her parents as she flipped the mage onto his back. “Friendly…mushroom…” His murmuring continued.

“… _Rayla_?” Tiadrin dropped her sword, resounding in a clang upon impact.

She directed her attention back to the two dragonguard. As much as she wanted to latch onto the idea that they were really there, Callum’s health came first. “What. _Happened_?” She ground out.

Lain could only point to the silver scepter as he cataloged his daughter’s features.

The younger elf followed his finger and gasped at the fallen object. “ _Irrumabo_! Callum!”

“Hehe. You sound funny when you’re mad Rayray.” If it weren’t for the disoriented speech, she’d have been a bit more worried, but she’d grown used to his sleep talk, and this wasn’t actually that far off from the usual. She effortlessly hefted his body up onto her shoulders. “Time for night night.” And he passed out again.

Rayla turned to her parents and motioned for the door. “Storm Spire first. Catch up later. Let’s go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:
> 
> Irrumabo: F*CK. I found it appropriate for her to swear in draconic/latin
> 
> Also, no, I could NOT resist putting those references in there XD


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for more of my shit writing. I wish I could write non-dialogue scenes better, but I'm horrible XD

The journey to the Storm Spire was shorter than expected. Tiadrin would never have guessed a human would willingly live so close to Xadia’s ancient homeland. A mere child could walk the distance without complaint.

 _Rayla’s always been one to_ ** _run_** _._ The thought came to her without consent, memories of her daughter when she was no higher than her waist along with it. When she dreaded bath nights, and when she’d begged to start training early. Tiadrin hadn’t been against it, but Lain had convinced her that she should enjoy childhood just a little bit longer.

Looking at Rayla now and the way she held herself, the old dragonguard questioned how much had changed. _How much of the Rayla we remember is still there?_

Her husband must’ve been having similar thoughts, because his hand found hers and gave a reassuring squeeze.

Upon entering the valley, both of them, however, felt as though their breath was knocked out of them. Avizandum’s stone monument stood tall in the center, looking up at the Spire’s peak. The two dragonguard had been told he’d been turned to stone, but they never had the chance to actually _see_ it due to their coined fate. Now that they were standing under his shadow, they were at a loss of words. This was the king they served under for half their lives. The one they swore to _protect_.

When she no longer sensed them following alongside her, Rayla spoke over her shoulder for the first time since telling them to follow. “Zubeia was against desecratin’ his resting place, so Callum restored him best he could. He stands as a reminder of the circle of revenge, so that it never be repeated.”

Coming to the base of the Spire, they spotted a young sun dragon guarding the path. It immediately perked up and purred at the sight of Rayla, but when its eyes slid to the human's unconscious form, the worry was clear. When the dragon saw the two elder elves and silver staff by Rayla’s side, it let a snarl slip past its lips, a warning.

"Pyrrah." Rayla interrupted. "Can we get a ride up? Callum needs to see the queen."

Without hesitation, it leant down for her to jump on its back, but when Lain and Tiadrin moved to join her, the beast's bright blue eyes narrowed with a growl. After situating Callum in front of her, Rayla gave a short whistle to gain Pyrrah's attention. "They're dragonguard, like me."

A huff was all she got in return, but made no move to scare the elves away.

"You two ever ride a dragon before?"

Tiadrin shook her head, with Lain shortly following her example.

"A word of caution then, find somethin' to hold onto."

The warning came just in time for them before Pyrrah took off into the sky. With each downward thrust of the dragon's wings the force keeping them pressed against its back grew ten fold. Lain ended up resorting to holding his wife with a yelp when they went into a barrel roll. If Tiadrin wasn't still trying to wrap her head around this whole ordeal, she'd have teased him about it.

It was only after dismounting that Tiadrin spoke, "You're dragonguard."

"Aye." The younger moonshadow bid Pyrrah farewell and thanked her before urging her parents to come with her. "Guess I followed in yer footsteps after all." She gave a soft grunt as she shifted Callum's weight.

“Even after we left you?” Tiadrin cast her eyes away, and instead taking in any new additions to the Spire.

The younger moonshadow elf glanced over her shoulder. “ _Especially_ after. Moreso when I learnt what really happened.”

Tiadrin and Lain’s posture stiffined. “We left no bodies behind...” “And the rest of the guard ran.”

Rayla nodded solomnly. “We’d all assumed you’d gone with the lot of ‘em,I decided to prove everyone wrong about me the moment we received the news.”

It was then that they reached the front chamber.

“”Yo, Ray! I thought you said you’d be back at sunset.” The soldier who spoke wore a strange mixture of elvan and katolan armor. _Another human then._

“Callum needs to see Zubeia. Is she still here?”

The man nodded, hooking a thumb over his shoulder. “Yup.” He leaned over to get a better look at Callum. “So what did the idiot do this time?”

Rayla sighed, “ _Apparently_ he used dark magic… _again_ ” Then she hissed, “It damned well killed him the first time go ‘round. And not only that, he used _this_ to do it.” She brought up Viren’s staff.

The soldier shifted uneasily. “He’ll be okay… right?”

“After this is resolved, he’ll be regrettin’ it _big time_ , but I’m pretty sure he’ll pull through.”


End file.
